


The Cost of the Universe

by RookieReporterZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marvel Universe, Regret, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieReporterZ/pseuds/RookieReporterZ
Summary: What was the Cost of the Universe? A story of Sacrifice and Regret from Avengers: Infinity War in Preparation for End Game. Short one-shot as written from Thanos' POV.





	The Cost of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Marvel, Disney does though! Smart move Robert A Iger.  
> Authors Note: If you clicked on this one-shot by mistake, stay and enjoy the exactly 500 words of randomness that I have in store for you! In preparation for Avengers: End Game, I have written a short one-shot from Thanos’ POV at 12.51 in the morning so… yeah. Sleep deprivation might be catching up to me. Yay for temporary insanity! I haven’t written in 2nd person before and I have seen other people do it so… don’t sue me! This is just written as a break before I finished my Cursed Child four-shot so don’t worry, I haven’t abandoned it. As always, leave comments for things that I need to work.
> 
> So without further ado, to Infinity (war) and BEYOND!  
> Reporter Z

One click. 

One crack of prominent magic and supreme domination to change the world.

One snap of the fingers was all it took for half of the universe to crumble to dust. 

A desolate silence grew as he surveyed his greatest achievement. People begging, pleading with hell. Death prowling and grasping life with villainous appetite, victims bargaining and praying to be left in the wake. Wishing and wasting their lives away into nothing. The unnerving, unspeakable silence. 

Wails and panic escaped supposed heroes, defeated personas and who were once valiant and fearless. Heartbreaking loss suffocated the fields like a thick fog of morbid gloom. 

Families clutching to one another. Lovers giving their last words of goodbye. Friends desperately clinging to friends. Hoards of attackers disappeared into dust, littered on the ground, slaughtered while fighting. 

Everyone conquered. 

Heroes finished.

People broken.

Some said that the world would end in fire, some said in ice. Some even proclaimed zombies would be the end of an era. But no one thought that the end was near. That was their downfall.

People thinking too much about the future, not enough about in the present. That was what made him so powerful, so unbelievably unpredictable. No one could have predicted what he had done, what he had sacrificed to claim and destroy the world. 

Not even himself.

Countless lives had been lost, like grey petals swirling around in the air, remnants of their bodies. He watched them fade away into cascades of ashes and decaying lives, eddying above in the air and fluttering down like snowflakes. 

Their souls would forever live in the soul stone that he carried in his gauntlet, trapped as a burden in his life as to never forget that he was the one who destroyed them. They would never be destroyed, their legacies would live on. So would their souls.

He looked out from the cave of power, a symbol, watching as the universe met its end. The end of an era and the beginning of something of growing potential. Something that he would lead until his eventual demise. Something that he was proud of. Something big.

A light lit up the dark and cloudy sky as the destruction of planets pierced the world, taking life with them. How ironic for something so big to be over in so little time. He thought it was beautiful, the pieces of his growing puzzle coming together after so much time. Others thought otherwise, regretting and mourning the loss of all the mortals who had been stripped of life. 

As he felt the uncontrollable power of the stones in his gauntlet course through him, something else did as well, grief. For as long as the universe was in his control or power, his own daughter was dead at the hands of his own selfish greed. He had lost his fiery, compassionate little girl.

Next came pity. Sadness. Loss. Pain.

Sacrifice.

He was in control. 

He had won. He was victorious. 

But at what cost?


End file.
